For The Right Price
by Shade the Raven
Summary: It all started as just another job. Sure, it was back home, but what difference was that supposed to make? Oh, how they were wrong... Featuring ShadAmy, TailsOC, and more to follow. NO SLASH! So don't mind the listing.
1. Chapter 1

**Whats this? Another new story? Its true, its true! Got this idea from one night of loud music and good booze, and have been rolling with it since. Granted, had to tinker with a few characters, but i think it turned out well!**

* * *

The air was crisp and clean as the night bathed their tracks in stealth. Though the chances of anyone actually _seeing_ them long enough to mark them was rare, caution was sometimes more of a lifesaver than a good rifle. And in their line of work, both were necessary. Still, as they rounded the crest of the taller hill in their path, both would admit that it felt good to return to familiar ground. Letting his shoes glide slowly to a stop, the ground-skating figure raised the shielding sunglasses from his crimson eyes and gave a trademark smirk to the bustling energies of the metropolis below "Station Square. Never thought we'd end up back here again."

"Shit, I'm just glad this new job ain't in a damn sandbox!" came the reply as twin tails of a dull sunset landed next to him. Clad in a similar ebony cover as his partner's natural fur from boots to chain wrapped jeans to cutoff tee, the now adolescent kitsune was a far cry from the innocent ignorance of youth. No longer was he just a sidekick to a bastard blue blur that would never recognize his true potential. Cracking his fingers and flicking at the line of spikes shot through his ear, Miles 'Tails' Prower had discovered the real depths of the two-faced nature of the world, and planned to use it for every ounce of sin it would grant him.

Those easily read motivations paired with the fox's natural talent were the primary reasons his partner kept him around. Sure, the flyer had yet to master the true invisibility that other, more voluptuous thieves benefited from, but that part was overlooked as long as they got the job done. Still, Shadow the Hedgehog tossed his comrade a scowl "Say what you will, at least there the work was well-compensated. Plus, people die there everyday, so we could do the work _our_ way and no one really noticed. Remember, this is a hit, not a streetfight. We go in, silence the target, and get out."

"Yeah, yeah, I got it darkie. No witnesses, no unnecessary attention, blah blah blah." Tails commented back nonchalantly, twirling the Desert Eagle .50 caliber pistol he kept at his waist and concealed under his thicker shirt in one hand. "But I didn't think the asshole was gonna get here till tomorrow."

Reaching into the depths of the trenchcoat that covered him from throat to toe, the crimson-stained hedgehog pulled a note from a pocket. On it were a picture of the soon to be victim, along with an address and scribbles of various places this poor soul was expected to be "That's what we know. Still, we're gonna need hardware and information."

"And?" the fox nodded with a sly grin.

Shadow pretended not to notice as he re-read the note again "Still need a place to lay up for a night, but that shouldn't be an issue. The exit is easy enough to make, so that's about it."

"_AND?" _Tails persisted, almost resting his chin on Shadow's shoulder, knowing that the 'ultimate life-form' knew where he was leading. The hedgehog brushed the kitsune away with none-too-soft a hand. "Leave it to you to always dive into the gutter, Prower."

"Well, didja _look_ at where we are, Shads? I mean, if even half the clubs that were around ten years ago when we left are still around now, then we're fuckin guaranteed to get some tail! You really gonna turn that down?"

As much as he hated to admit it, Shadow could admit that it had been awhile since anything English-speaking had cried out his name in one night's worth of lust. And frustration was a detriment they could not afford on a mission, so reluctantly, he nodded to the flying fox, who was now grinning from ear to pierced ear. "That's more like it!"

With that Tails took off towards the downtown arena of the city, where booze was cheap, glances were low and morals were lower.

"Least you're predictable, Prower. One day, that's gonna get you killed" the hedgehog muttered to himself as he too took off in full blast towards the city.

It was just the harbor of decadence that Shadow remembered it to be. With a liquor store or cheap pawn shop every block, it was the part of town most upstanding citizens either ignored or ventured into when they wanted to remember what life tasted like. Part of him didn't like the fact that they were so exposed in an atmosphere as threatening as they were, but they fit in rather nicely with the rest of society's castoffs, so no one really paid them attention that he could sense. For the most part, he was on the fox's heels as Tails looked through tonight's merchandise in search of a worthwhile bite. To be sure, the hunting ground was fertile and abundant with prey, but this fact was not lost on the other predators as they too preyed on the scene. That, and Tails simply could not seem to find a morsel to satisfy his current appetite.

And then, it appeared as a beacon of debauchery and perfection. A booming cathedral of nudity Its bright lights certainly struck the youthful kitsune's attention, but that was not what drew the midnight mercenary to the spot. It was subtle, almost drowned out in the sea of sweat, blood and other irritating scents. But among the breeze that struck his nose from the opening door was the scent of something familiar. He couldn't quite place it, but every fiber of instinct _knew_ that this was familiar.

"Looks like we have a winner! Come on, man! The ladies are waiting!" Tails called out as he almost hopped inside. Shaking his head, the hedgehog followed, dropping the cover charge at the entrance counter.

Inside, the music was deep and deafening. But that was the least of their worries, for wrapped around each and every pole on the elevated stage that snaked around in a squared racetrack were females of ever persuasion. And every one of them came in either topless or completely uncovered. A welcome sight to the fox's wanting eyes "I think I've died and gone to heaven!"

"If this is heaven, why the hell did we pay cover?" Shadow suggested with a smirk as they moved to a pair of empty seats right next to the stage. Barely a handspan away from them, a rather delectable looking chocolate-coated vixen was fully enjoying making her audience, along with herself, rather energized as she performed. When she saw the two new faces, she gave Tails a wink that would melt the coldest of hearts, to which he replied with a carnivore's grin. Slinking over to them on all fours, she reached out and stroked the fur under the male fox's chin, which made his eyes go narrow "Well, aren't you a cutie!" she said.

"It takes one to know one" he countered, making her blush in a manner that Shadow was sure was trained. "What's your name, bright eyes?"

Placing a hand between her well rounded breasts, she giggled "I'm Coco. And who are you stranger?"

"Miles" he responded, flashing a small hint of red himself. As much as he hated his given name, Tails had to admit that his nickname was known far better than his real name. That and he had a hard time lying to such a tempting woman.

Her smile stayed fixed as Coco came almost nose to nose with him, paying no attention that Tails was switching between staring at her face and her slender body "Good to meet you, Miles. Why don't you get some drinks over this way, and who knows, I might just come back and join you later."

"You better" Tails insisted as she moved off to entertain her next audience, lightly razing his nose with her tail and flashing what he could only hope would be wrapped around him later tonight. "She's got a point. Whatcha drinking, darkie?"

Nodding to the fox, Shadow simply answered "The usual, if you're buying."

"Well, I guess I owe you a round from Afghanistan. Alright, four jeagerbombs and eight horseman coming up!" Tails made his way through the crowd to the barista, leaving Shadow in peace, in a manner of speaking. Leaning back to let the dancer work her skill, his well trained eyes scanned the scene. The bouncers had taken note of them at the door, but were keeping their distance as to not throw out a paying customer until they were a real problem. Most everyone else was too distracted to give them a second glance. And the dancers were just as he expected, focusing more on draining cash than appearance of the customer. Which was just fine by him.

As the drinks finally found their way to his hand, Shadow could not help but grin as Coco blew Tails a kiss as she moved on to the next stage "Yea, she wants me" the fox said as he retook his seat.

"Keep dreaming canine" replied the ultimate life-form as he slammed down the potent combination of the whiskey, tequila and rum. The feeling of the fire coursing down his throat was most satisfying indeed, though the kitsune still made a sour face.

Suddenly, from above, came the booming voice of an announcer "Alright you bastards, give it up for all these lovely ladies out here!" Cheering as loudly as demanded, Tails almost fell back out of his chair, whereas the calmer member of the duo simply raised his glass. "Sounds like you guys are having a good time, but its time to turn up the heat. Give it up for our next little hottie, complete with thorns, here comes Flower!"

"Flower, eh? I always said I love nature, right Shads?" teased the twin-tailed criminal. Shadow didn't hear a word of it however, for one glance of the new attraction froze him in place in sheer stunned amazement.

"Hey, you in there? Yo, Shad...d…d, d, DWHAT!?" Tails' face contorted in shocked confusion when he too saw who approached the center of attention.

Prancing up on stage in heels made to kill a stranger, this new dancer came in a tight black dress that started at her chest and stopped at her pelvis, showing every inch of her cherry colored fur not covered by lace or string thong. Tightly strung garter lines connected that outfit to the boots that started just below her knees, which looked most uncomfortable on such skinny legs. And with every beat of the new song that blared for all to enjoy, the girl they once knew as Amy Rose arrived on stage, flaunting her hips and teasing both her nerves and everyone else's limits.

* * *

**Anyone else confused yet? Well, dont fret. All will be explained soon. There just might be some pesky plot to get through first.**

**Reviews open**


	2. Temptress Dance

**Now that we have all gasped our first shock in this new story, lets make things a bit more... interesting**

_

* * *

_

_Black dress, with the tights underneath  
I got the breath of a last cigarette on my teeth  
_

Every move of her hips was like addicting clockwork. Every eye in the building followed the luscious metronome as it swung back and forth, occasionally following her petite pink hands as they wandered down her thighs before climbing back north to cross her breasts and collar. With almost a cruel calculating malice, those hands undid the thin frays of string acting as support and let them fall as Amy proceeded forward, exposing her naturally proportioned endowments. Ravenous cheers and howls answered her donation to the crowd, to which she answered with oh-so-cute of a wink to the masses.

_And she's an actress but she ain't got no need  
She's got money from her parents and a trust fund back east  
_

His jaw was locked in place, drink halfway to his lips. For at the moment, Shadow's brain could conjure no other action but to stare. This was nowhere near the kind of establishment he would ever picture young Rose coming to, much less supporting as the prime target of attention. _This… this can't be right! What the hell kind of reality have we stumbled?_

Beside him, Tails was similarly frozen in shock, only a smile had made its way to the surface. For long had his kitsune mind wondered just what it was the young blossom was offering to his former best friend to make the blue blur blush. Maybe even secretly, Tails had bid Sonic some form of jealousy to the fact that the hedgehog could attract such a relentless girl, but he had never been able to. Not since that night long forgotten…

_  
T-t-t-tongues always pressed to your cheeks  
While my tongue is on the inside of some other girl's teeth  
T-tell your boyfriend, if he says he's got beef  
That I'm a vegetarian and I ain't fuckin scared of him  
_

One by one, the garters across her slender thighs came undone and flew into the wanting crowd, caught by greedy hands and overzealous scavengers. Feigning a classic schoolgirl's giggle, Amy continued to strut, twist and tease until she was the direct center of the entire building. Then, the supernova intensified as slender pink fingers twisted their way under the hem line of what qualified as underwear. Even the densest of skulls knew what was transpiring as both her hands danced in the front of her near-transparent cover, making that smile on her lips flush an even deeper shade of red as she bit down on her lip. It was no understatement to say that many a customer held their breath to see if they could catch what they hoped were subtle moans and purrs of pleasure above the music.

_  
She wants to touch me, whoa  
She wants to love me, whoa  
She'll never leave me, whoa  
Whoa oh oh  
Don't trust me  
Never trust me  
Won't trust me  
the whole world trust me  
_

Wrapping her leg daringly around the nearest pole, Amy worked her body around it with the grace of a viper. Not a mouth in the club was silent or even shut as all eyes watched the temptress work her magic. It was then that those bright emerald gems of hers danced right in line with curious crimson and vibrant cerulean. Yet she did not seem to spare them any attention as she scanned her targets. Deep down, Shadow wondered if she even recognized them at all. Or what hardships they had already seen.

_  
She wants to touch me, whoa  
She wants to love me, whoa  
She'll never leave me, whoa  
Whoa oh oh  
Don't trust a hoe  
Never trust a hoe  
Won't trust a hoe  
Won't trust me_

X's on the back of your hands  
Wash them in the bathroom to drink like the bands  
And the set list you stole off the stage  
Has red and purple lipstick all over the page

Slowly, sensually, her hands skirted down once more to their play area to clench the line of her panties and draw them down to expose the area that every client, customer and casual voyeur wanted to make theirs. And as soon as the goods breathed the polluted air, cheers and howls erupted abroad. Even Tails had gotten over the initial shock of the moment and toasted the revelation with the remains of his drink. Only Shadow still remained silent, though the heat rising through his cheeks from the display was making it more than difficult to keep himself in check. After all, he was faster than anyone else in sight, so nothing would stop him from stopping this show, or taking full advantage of it. And certainly, the more primal side of his well restrained core was screaming for Shadow to grab her and take her for his and his alone. But what he really wanted now was information as to how the most pure member of a life he once knew had fallen so far.

_  
B-b-b-bruises cover your arms  
Shaking in the fingers with a bottle in your palm  
And the best is, no one knows who you are  
Just another girl alone at the bar_

She wants to touch me, whoa  
She wants to love me, whoa  
She'll never leave me, whoa  
Whoa oh oh  
Don't trust a hoe  
Never trust a hoe  
Won't trust a hoe  
Won't trust me

It had been almost un-noticed by Shadow, but the rest of the entertainers all had continuing their own routines, including Coco. But suddenly, the midnight hedgehog found his attention split as the vixen approached the hedgegirl with that teasing smile on her lips. One that Rose was more than willing to snatch right off with a kiss as ruthless and powerful as the thunderous approval roar it gained. Tails smiled a true carnivore's grin as he set his sights on tonight's target. A look that Shadow knew meant both determination and a potential to be a major problem. For Tails was sure to be insufferable if he failed in his mission, or distracted in a daydream if he succeeded.

_  
She wants to touch me, whoa  
She wants to love me, whoa  
She'll never leave me, whoa  
Whoa oh oh  
Don't trust a hoe  
Never trust a hoe  
Won't trust a hoe  
Won't trust me_

Shush girl, shut your lips  
Do the Helen Keller, and talk with your hips  
I said shush girl, shut your lips  
Do the Helen Keller, and talk with your hips  
I said shush girl, shut your lips  
Do the Helen Keller, and talk with your hips

Just as the song demanded, both females ground on each other with a delicate harshness that could melt a fortress wall with fire. Neither temptress showed any sign of modesty, as Coco clamped down on one of Amy's breasts with her tongue and lips, earning a firm grip to the inside of the vixen's thigh and skirting higher still. The vixen reared back, eyes closed and long hair swishing across her backside to show how much she enjoyed the gesture before burying her teeth in Rose's collar. All across the stages, the dancers linked up in pairs or pairs of pairs and teased around with similar appetites. But only this duel attracted the attention of the two rogues. As Tails' eyes went wide with that a crude smile of desire, Shadow resolved that tomorrow's mission would now be set to the side as a new challenge presented itself. Both as a source of information and as a rich distraction, he would get the young Rose alone and fill in the blanks of the past. But how would he accomplish this? _These bouncers look about as fast as molasses. I could just grab her now and go, but the last thing I need now is the cops out looking for us before the job even starts…_

And that's when the announcer gave him an answer he never really wanted to hear "Don't you party animals forget to check out our Velvet Room! Just fifty bucks will get you and any of these lovely ladies a one-on-one song and show!"

"You've got to be kidding" Shadow muttered under his breath. Tails already had one hand going from pocket to pocket looking for his wallet.

_  
Whoa  
Whoa  
Whoa  
Whoa oh oh  
Whoa  
Whoa  
Whoa_

She wants to touch me, whoa  
She wants to love me, whoa  
She'll never leave me, whoa  
Whoa oh oh  
Don't trust a hoe  
Never trust a hoe  
Won't trust a hoe  
Won't trust me

When she had tasted her fill of the young flower, Coco moved off to continue her own routine, leaving Amy alone to sweep up the profits of her first act. Again, her emerald eyes wandered in their direction. But this time, they paused, and some faint glimmer of recognition looked liked it registered. For just that moment, Shadow would swear that time tried to freeze to let the moment permeate the air. Even the kitsune managed to glance up at the right moment and his eyes went just a bit wider. But whatever surprise would have registered in a normal once-in-a-lifetime encounter like this was instantly covered under a seductive, yet schooled wink.

__

She wants to touch me, whoa  
She wants to love me, whoa  
She'll never leave me, whoa  
Whoa oh oh  
Don't trust a hoe  
Never trust a hoe  
Won't trust a hoe  
Won't trust me

* * *

**In case youre curious, the song is called "Dont Trust Me" by 3OH!3. Dunno why, but it sticks like a good syrup.**

**Reviews welcome**


End file.
